girl meet birthday
by betterbutter
Summary: It's Riley's birthday she so happy that she's turning 14!But when riley and maya are stuck on the subway will they make it to riley's birthday


The Dreamer

By: Paris Barnes

Prologue:

Warning: some of the words are not real

Dinner

"Sam , Max, Piper and Paris , dinner is ready'' said mom as she put the dinner on the table. Max , Sam and Paris ran downstairs and sat at the table. As soon as Piper came down the stairs, the phone rang. ''No Jade, if Jaden wants to come and sneak in my locker and take out my stuff then tell him that... he is a... never mine ... don't you shut up on me ... why don't you shut up Jade ... okay then let's not be best friends...I hate you ... you are so dumb dumb your such a dummy bye'' said Piper screaming as the phone started to break up. Piper then put her phone on the ground, jumped and stomped on it then sat at the table. ''I will kill every dream in this house because I hate people that dream'' said Piper angrily.'' la la la la la la", "I can't hear you Piper la la la la...", said Max as he ate his dinner. "Shut up Max'' said Piper as she ran upstairs to her bedroom. After dinner was done Paris helped clean up then went upstairs to her bedroom, which she shares with Piper. By this time, Max and Sam were fast asleep, but after Mom had said goodnight, blew them a kiss and closed the door Max fell into a deep sleep and started dreaming. He heard an unfamiliar voice "Wake up Max, wake up!" the voice said and as soon as he opened his eyes he was sitting on a rocket. "Is this Aqua Boy and Fire Girl?" Max asked shockingly. "Yes it is" they replied in unison. After couple minutes of silence, Fire Girl announced, "Welcome to Planet Life, we brought you here today so you can help save it. ''The other planet, Planet Doomsdell, has captured the Ice Princess, the Ice Prince, Light Girl, Light Boy and Dolphin Girl". "We have to free them right away because the queen will not let them go until she finds true love.'' Aqua Boy added

Then all of a sudden two bears grabbed Max, Fire Girl and Aqua Boy and locked them up in the coldest place you could ever imagine - Ice Jail.

Ice Jail

"Well, well, well my name is Mr. Freeze and I will freeze you into icicles." said Mr. Freeze. "Max , Mr. Freeze is the Ghost at Doomsdell", said FIRE GIRL while slowly dieing and started dreaming. Max closed his eyes because he wanted FIRE GIRL to use her powers and break out of the ice. Then FIRE GIRL used her power to break the ice and jumped out of the ICE Jail. She started to walk on the ice towards Mr. Freeze but he fell off the ice deep into the water below. Max punched the bears and AQUA BOY said ''FIRE GIRL, try sleep walking.'' "sure " said FIRE GIRL. Then MAX AND AQUA BOY RAN TO THE "Exit" of the ICE CASLTE then FIRE GIRl closed her eyes and walk on the ice while crying .One drop of her cry fell on the ICE and BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

FIRE GIRL fell then she woke up while seaming "FIRE..."said MAX. THEN AQUA BOY cover MAX is mouth and said" let FIRE GIRL die, she is our only hope ... she is not going to die because her fire will keep her warm.'' THEN FIRE GIRL jump on the ICE and smiled whlie closing her eyes then walk to the "EXIT" and jump to the ground." Let's go to my house and meet my dragon DEXTER." Said FIRE GIRL then MAX close his eyes and dream then a pink car pop up." This is my pink car. Hop in." said FIRE GIRL while hoping the car then MAX

AND AQUA BOY hop in the car and then FIE GIRL drive to her FRIE HOUSE and park her pink car in her driveway. .THEN FIRE GIRL put the key in the door lock .then she open the door and she walk in the house then MAX and AQUA BOY WALK IN THE HOUSE and they all went to the kitchen to get a snack. "Here is some FIRE COOKIES." SAID FIRE GIRL giving MAX FIRE COOKIES. MAX took one FIRE COOKIE and took a bite ...then said"aaah

It's hot it's hot it's hot it's hot aaaah

water water water water water water water water I need water" said MAX seaming. Then AQUA BOY ran to the bottom of the ocean and went to his ship and got some fresh clean cool hot cold water then ran back to FIRE GIRL'S FIRE HOUSE and burst thorught the door and gave MAX some water. Then later on... FIRE GIRL LOOK OUT THE WINDOW AND SAID" it's geting dark you guys can sleep over." Then MAX and AQUA BOY went to bed. ...

FIRE GIRL SAID " MAX KELP DREAMING. AQUA BOY SING HIM A SONG." " CAST A SPELL MAKE IT RAIN YOUR THE DREMER YOU CAN DO ANYTHING DREAM DREAM DREAM DREAM DREAM

CAN CAST AWAY THE VISONS THAT DON 'T BELIVE IN DREAMS. DREAM DREAM DREAM DREAM DREAM DREAM..." MAX was staring to wake up then cobwebs came and glue FIRE GIRL ON TOP OF THE CASLTE AND SHE SAID" AQUA BOY NOW RAP IN A SOFT VOCIE." "I CAN DREAM ALL DAY . BUT WAIT ... I CAN FAST ALL DAY ... AND SREAM AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HELP ..DREAM DREAM DREAM CAST AWAY THE VISONS DREAM DREAM DREAM AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HELP MAX " THEN AQUA BOY PUSH THE PINK BOAT AWAY...

10 HOURS LATER: ...

" were am i?" asked max . your in the wonders " said a girl in a white jacket. Max clean his eyes then stood up then brush off his pants then looked up "parois i a mean paris?" "yes it's moi le parois ca ma sa va? .. mean paris . who are you i mean h—ow i mean how are you ?" said paris "what is the wonders IT'S FULL OF FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOATING

questions. Weird. realllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllly

weird. Well formage says i mean frankin says" if it's werid it's dum and if it's dum it's stupid..." WHat is the WONDERS ?" asked MAX. Then PARIS walk to MAX and said " drrammmmmm a bbbb deranm,,, i mean in the WONDERS WE DONIT TTTAALLKKIY TALK IN YOU KNOW

I CAN'T SAY THE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

EWORD . SO IN the wonders you can't talk in eniglse ." then thurder pick up PARIS and drarth her away then PARIS said " dream a better dream" then the rocks falled from above and the groud was shaking then max ran to a door and it said" [MEANS DUMPVILLE ] so max open the door then" i just need to bet freedy so i can see Mango ." SAID sam then max said "sam?" then sam trun around and said " come join" then max walk to the floor and sat down and played" FIVE MINTUES OF FREDDY'S then sam asked" did you cauth the queen ." no" said max " then let's go to DROOMDILLE we can seek in with these costures and my bumper car let's go" said sam holding the cothres and in the bumper car. Then max hop in the bumper car then sam drive to DROOMDILLE . THEN MAX AND SAM PUT ON THEIR COTHES AND MAX WAS A KINGHT AND SAM WAS A HEADLESS GAMER THENMAX WALK IN THE QUEEN'S BEDROOM THEN HE saw all of of the superheros and then...BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM" hello max rember me PIPER your litte sister" then max trun around "Piper. Is that you i mean why are you caputering all therse animals ?'askwd max in shock." Because i Have no friends,boyfriend and a social life i creathed this world for only me so no one wonul like me but little did i know FIRE GIRL AND ICE PRICESS WERE SHUTING DROOMDILLE DOWN SO I MADE A ARMY THAT CAN KILL DREAMS"THEN MA CLOSED HIS EYES AND ALL THE SUPERHEROS CAGE OPEN THEN TH4E FORE PUSH PIPER TO MARS THEN MAX AND HHIS SUPEER HEROS JUMP ON MARS AD MAX SAID" STOP VISONING THEN YOU CAN BE A BETTER PERSON DON'T GIVE UP PIPER JUST BELIVE IN YOURSELF THEN AQUA BOY BLOW DROOMDILLE AWAY AND THEN HE SAID " NOW IT'S GONE AND YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY. THEN PIPER CRYED AND CRYED AND CRY .

10 HOURS LATER

AND PIER WAS STILL CRYING SO ALL THE SUPERHEROS LEFT AND THEN MAX PUT HIS ARM AROUND HER AND SAID " ROCK ABYE BABY ON THE TREE TOP...DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DA DA DA DA DA WHEN THE TREE BLOWS THE BED WILL ROCK DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" THEN PIPER WIPE AWAY A TEAR FROM HER EYE AND LAUGHED. THEN SHE SAID WHILE HUGING HIM " MAX I ...L LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

OVVVVVVVVVVVVV U MAX I LOVE YOU" ' I LOVE YOU TO PIPOER " SAID MAX THEN TTHEY BOTH GOT UP AND THEY WALK THEN THEY STOP 'HAPPY BRITHDAY PIPER" SAID ALL OF THE SUPER HEROS THEN PIPEER HUG ALL THE SUPER HEROS AND DANCED ALL NIGHT AND HAD CAKE AND HAD FUN WITH MAX. AND THEN FIRE GIRL PULLED MAX ASIDE AND SAID" CAN WE TAK " ANDTHEN MAX SAID"SURE' AND AQUA BOY RAN UP TO THEM" MAX YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP " A VOICE SAID " MAX PIPER IS TRYING TO RUNIE YOUR DREAMS BECAUES YOUR SLEEPING . JUST BINLK ONE TIME ONE..."

THEN MAX BINLK AND HE WAS IN HIS BED IT WAS SUN RISE AND HIS FAMILY WAS HAVING BERAKFAST AND THEN SAM SAID " MAX MAX MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAX

WAKE UP" I'M A WAKE I'M AWAKE HUSH HUSH HUSH HUSH IS IT MORING?' HE ASKED WHILE GETING OUT OF HIS BED ."YES" SAID SAM PULLING MAX DOWNSTARIS " PIPER HAD BEEN ON THE PHONE FOR HOURS .WACTH" SAID SAM WALKING TO THE TALBE. AND THEN MAX watch . " And jake said that you kissed my ex ex ex ex ex ex ex ex ex ex ex ex ex ex ex ex ex ex ex ex ex ex ex ex ex ex ex ex ex ex exex ex ex ex ex ex ex ex

Boyfriend...na a... i hate you mack. Noooooooo ...b-bye ..." see what i mean she has been on the phone like forever" said paris coming from downstairs. Then mom and dad Came downstairs. Mom shook her head and said" Piper sweetheart you got to get off that phone."" I'm off it now" said Piper sreaming" don't talk back to me" said mom geting angry. Booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom.

A girl wih green hair blue eys and wearimng a white dress apperd. And said" Piper ,max, paris , sam, mr pope rand mrs. poper i am here to talk to Piper. Piper don't be mean be kind,nice , joyful and whatnot but not get a angry at the little thing ...' ' thank you" said mom smiling . " be angry at the big things like how your mother is foring you to do stuff you don't want to do" said queen Piper in the other Piper's ear. Then when mom was just about to kick queen Piper but dad held her back.. then queen Piper said' max FIRE GIRL AND AQUA BOY are waiting for you in your bedroom. " then mzax ran to his/ sam's bed room. And then got dissy and fire girl put max to bed then she said" Aqua boy sing him a song " dreammmmmmm max dreammmmmmm max you saved the world from harm. Dreammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm max dreammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm max you did what you had to do so good night." Sang Aqua boy then the two super heros left

Two hours later ...

Max woke up and said " what a good dream.

THE END

UNDER WATER BATTLE

HISTORY

DREAM A BETTER DREAM


End file.
